The behavior and perceptual abilities of reptiles are little known in comparison with other vertebrate classes. Since reptiles are the most advanced exothermic vertebrates, possess many unique adaptations, and occupy a central position in the evolution of birds and mammals, their study is of considerable interest and importance. Our objective is to operate a laboratory devoted to the study of reptilian behavior in all its aspects. Research plans include comparative, developmental, analytic, and genetic studies on the behavior of newborn snakes involving prey, reproduction, predators, habitat, and intraspecific pheromones, the effects of early experience on such behaviors, the ontogeny of aggression in turtles and snakes, and visual discriminations in a variety of species. Observational and telemetry studies on captive and natural populations of alligators, iguanas, snapping turtles, and Central and North American colubrid snakes are also in progress. The study of other vertebrates for comparative purposes is not excluded from consideration.